How May I Serve You, My Master
by HollyeLeigh
Summary: Continuation of A Harem of One. CS Period AU. After being kidnapped from the docks of London, Emma finds herself transported to the distance shores of Constantinople and into the arms of the man she never thought she'd see again. Killian Jones. Four months later, Emma is settling into her new life as Killian's wife, but is still learning what it means to be his Harem of One


_**Summary: Continuation of A Harem of One. CS Period AU. After being kidnapped from the docks of London, Emma finds herself transported a world away to the distance shores of Constantinople and into the arms of the man she never thought she'd see again. Killian Jones. Four months later, Emma is settling into her new life as Killian's wife, but is still learning what it means to be his Harem of One.**_

 _ **Notes: Thank you to the amazing winterbaby89 for being my second set of eyes on this. Love ya, doll *muah***_

 _ **Rated Mature/Explicit (I'm still not sure how to differentiate between the two) for sexy times / ~4000 words**_

* * *

Despite the tumultuous circumstances that had brought her to this new, foreign home, and those that had beset her and Killian since their reunion, Emma could not ever bring herself to regret her choice to stay with him in Constantinople. Her life had changed rather drastically over the past four months, but Emma couldn't imagine a happier existence than that which she had found with Killian, despite the challenges they'd faced.

Challenges that had begun almost immediately after her arrival with Killian's brother attempting to drag her back to England.

 _Four months earlier..._

 _The chamber door crashed open, startling Emma from her slumber and causing Killian to brandish the nearest weapon in the face of perceived danger. Danger in the form of his irate brother, Lord Liam Jones._

" _I can not believe you would sink so low, little brother!"_

 _Emma pulled the covers up to just under her chin, her cheeks aflame at having been caught in a man's bed without a stitch of clothing on. Her body pleasantly aching from Killian's love making the night before, which had left him bare as well. Not that his nakedness had deterred him from taking a protective stance in an effort to shield her, which left her an enticing view of his backside and had her flushing all the more - for several reasons._

" _Bloody hell, Liam! Do you mind?" Killian exclaimed as he lowered his weapon - the sword that is - and sought out his trousers that had been cast off in the haste of their desire._

" _Yes, I do mind! I mind very much that my little brother would have the audacity and the indecency to force a noblewoman from her carriage and spirit her away in the dead of night against her will. I thought you cared for Lady Emma, Killian. How could you ruin her like this?"_

 _Ruined. She was ruined. The whole of London Society would be pecking over her shame like the vultures they were for years to come. Her grandfather would be disgraced, and her parents? What would they have to say about her notoriety?_

" _London will get over the scandal of our elopement in due time, Liam," Killian clipped as he finished dressing._

" _Elopement?!" Liam's incredulous response matching Emma's shocked expression, which thankfully went unnoticed by the elder Jones._

" _Yes, elopement," Killian answered. "Lady Emma and I were wed by the ship's captain the night we set sail. Did her driver not find the note we left?"_

" _Note?"_

 _Killian raked a hand through his hair as he let loose a long suffering sigh._

" _Why don't you and I go and discuss the matter and allow my wife some privacy," Killian suggested, and a small smile claimed Emma's lips at the hearing of the word_ wife _from his lips._

" _O-of course," Liam stammered, chagrined over his demonstration pinking his complexion. "My apologies, Lady Emma."_

" _I'll join you shortly," Killian said as Liam began to uncomfortably back out of the room._

 _Killian climbed back onto the bed and wrapped Emma in his arms. "I'm sorry, love," he offered apologetically, stroking her hair as he began his explanation. "He must have followed me the next day once it became known you'd disappeared. I had intended to send him a letter today detailing the story of our elopement after we'd had the chance to discuss the matter. I hope you're okay with the tale. It's the best I could come up with to save you from ruin."_

 _His earnest yet worried expression over her response to his falsehood pulled at Emma's heart. He had declared his love for her, and had all but actually proposed to her the night before - though he_ had _gotten down on his knees._ Really, Emma? Now is not the time _\- but in the light of day, and with his brother's accusations ringing in her ears, she had questioned his true intent. Had questioned whether or not he truly meant to make her his wife, his one and only, his harem of one._

 _His willingness to perpetuate a lie of elopement, even to his brother, cemented the assurances of his love and devotion to her, and the only response Emma could muster was to simply lean in and kiss him._

 _Which may not have been the wisest course of action, seeing as Liam was waiting for his brother, who now found himself suddenly interested in more enjoyable activities._

 _Before they could lose themselves too far down that path of bliss, Killian reluctantly pulled himself away with one last promise, "You may already be my wife in body, Emma, but I mean to make it the truth in every other way. As soon as I've smoothed things over with Liam we'll head to the Christian Quarter and find a clergyman to wed us… that is, of course, if you'll have me."_

" _Yes," she whispered against his lips, and he caught her mouth again, leaving her with promises of ravishment before he departed to deal with Liam._

Brennan had played along, not wishing to bring upon himself more condemnation for his actions, and Liam had been mollified that the whole mess was simply a misunderstanding due to a lost letter never received by Emma's driver. Liam had set sail later that day in haste, eager to return and assure all of London Society (as well as her grandfather and parents, promising to forward her letters to them) that Lady Emma was well, and happy in marriage to his brother.

True to his word, Killian had wasted no time in finding them a clergyman that evening, and Lady Emma Nolan became Mrs. Killian Jones on the private balcony of their new estate, overlooking the sea.

The next several weeks were a whirlwind. A new estate to organize, positions of service to fill, the other women who had been brought over from England to see to, all of which Killian left in Emma's capable and eager hands, while he set to the task of taking over Jones Shipping.

While most of the women had desired to return to England, one had chosen to remain in Constantinople. A young woman by the name of Ruby, whom Emma had grown quite close to during their voyage across the Mediterranean. Though her occupation in London had been one of disrepute, Emma found Ruby to be quite clever and in possession of a keen mind, which was why, once she learned of Ruby's desire to stay, Emma had offered her the position of her lady's maid and assistant. A position that Ruby was all too eager to accept, affording them both the comfort of friendship as they began new lives in a foreign land.

The household settled itself into an efficient rhythm in a matter of weeks, allowing Emma to assist Killian with the shipping empire. She had not realized how massive the undertaking he had set upon himself truly was. The business was extensive, with a fleet of vessels transporting goods throughout the known world, as well as a few that lent themselves to military service when need arose.

As promised, Killian abolished the practice of slavery on the ledgers and both Silver and Teach had been dismissed from his employ. Knowing that they had only been following his father's orders, and because they had not mistreated her or any of the other women, Killian had offered them severance and references. An offer Silver had accepted, but Teach had rebuffed.

Incensed by the dismissal, Teach turned pirate and had begun targeting Killian's ships. Calling himself Blackbeard, the disgraced captain took great pride in stripping merchant vessels of their cargo and taunting Killian for his inability to ensure their security. His tactics becoming more ruthless and increasing in their frequency in recent weeks. The strain of which was gnawing away at her husband, and Emma found herself at a loss as to how she might help him alleviate it.

He tried to hide the true depth of his aggravations from her, wishing to shield her from taking up the burden with him. She attempted conversations on the subject, but he'd find a way to skirt the issue. Outings to take his mind off his worries were planned, and though he expressed his sincere enjoyment in the pleasure of her company, she knew it was not enough to divest him of the concerns. Each time they made love she hoped her touch and words of devotion would be enough to release him of his tensions, and for a time it seemed to, but all too soon his eyes would again darken, not with desire, but a simmering rage he was careful to keep buried.

Distracted by her inability to sooth her husband of his mounting anger over Teach's plunderings, Emma did not hear anything Ruby was trying to report to her during their standing afternoon conference over tea.

"Em-ma," Ruby sang in an attempt to draw her mistress' focus back to their meeting.

"Forgive me, Ruby," Emma apologized, chagrined by her rudeness.

"What has you so distracted?" Ruby questioned, sincere concern upon her expression that had Emma worrying her lip as she decided how much to confide in her friend.

 _All of it_. Emma confided all of her anxieties over Killian's rising ire and unresolved tensions over the matters affecting the shipping business to Ruby who patiently listened as she sipped her tea. Her burdens fully exposed, Emma took her own soothing sip of tea only to nearly choke on it at Ruby's response.

"What sort of lover is he?"

"Ruby!" Emma exclaimed as she coughed up the offending beverage.

Undeterred by her mistress' response, Ruby voiced her presumption on the matter. "He's gentle and attentive with you, correct?"

"Of course," Emma defended. Killian was always so meticulous in his efforts to make her feel cherished, putting her needs and pleasure before his own each time they came together in intimacy.

"Hmm," Ruby murmured speculatively, assessing Emma with a knowing and sympathetic look.

"What?" Emma questioned, eager to hear her friend's advice as it seemed she might have insight Emma did not possess.

"When I was working in London, most of my clients were married men. Do you know why?"

"Because they were pigs?"

"Well… yes," Ruby agreed with a chuckle, "but I mean, do you understand why a married man would seek out the services of a prostitute if he had a wife at home he could insist husbandly rights from?"

"No, why?"

"Because many men think there are some things that are too indecent to subject upon their wives. It speaks a bit to the custom of harems here. Various women each to service a different need." Understanding started to form in Emma's mind at what Ruby was trying to suggest. "Killian doesn't have a harem, he doesn't _want_ a harem. He only wants you, but he might think that using you in a way that only services his needs to exercise a bit of control is, as he would say, _bad form_."

"I see," Emma said quietly, a plan beginning to form on how she might finally be able to alleviate her husband of some of the additional burdens he'd been suppressing.

"Do you?"

"I think so, and I think I may have an idea," she informed, a smirk playing at her lips as she instructed, "I'm going to need you to locate something for me."

"What's that?" Ruby asked, a wolfish grin of expectation set upon her lips.

"The outfit I wore when we first arrived here."

* * *

As was their routine lately, Killian excused himself to a long, soaking bath after their evening meal. While he reposed in the soothing heat and rejuvenating oils meant to assist in relaxation, Emma donned the sheer and provocative garments she'd worn that first evening of her arrival.

Hearing the displacement of the waters as he emerged from the tub, Emma made her way into the room earning herself a double take from her astonished husband.

"How may I serve you, my Master?" Emma said cheekily as she took the towel from him and finished drying him off.

"Emma, love? What are you doing?" Killian's brows were nearly in his hairline as he took in the sight of her in the scandalous outfit.

"Being your harem of one," she answered coyly.

"What?"

Discarding the towel, Emma retrieved his robe and assisted him into it as she explained her intentions.

"I agreed to be your harem of one," she began tentatively, drawing strength from the excited anticipation that strummed through her veins at the prospect of what she was offering him. "Which means I agreed to serve you in whatever manner you require. Give you whatever it is you need. Offer myself for whatever use-"

"Emma, no," he argued, understanding seeping into his wide-eyed gaze. "You don't have t-"

"No, Killian. Listen to me for a moment," she insisted, resting her fingertips against his mouth to stay his objections. "I know you love me. I know your love for me makes you feel like you have to cherish me at all times, but I need you to understand that I will not feel any less cherished just because you might need to be with me in a way that's less than… gentlemanly."

Her cheeks flushed with heat, but she held his gaze with the firmness of her resolve.

"Love, I-"

"I _want_ to do this for you, Killian. Please."

After another moment's hesitation Emma counted it a victory as Killian's demeanor shifted and his desires of a darker nature rose to the surface sending a shudder of expectation up her spine.

"Come with me, love," he commanded in low, dulcet tones as he led her out to their private balcony that overlooked the sea. Taking a seat on the plush divan, he left her to stand before him.

"As tantalizing as that ensemble is, I prefer you with nothing on at all," he smirked as he bid, "Take it off."

Settling himself back amongst the cushions of the divan, his robe open down the front revealing his body from chest to jutting manhood, he wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking his hardened member with slow movements as he hungrily watched her disrobe. Once she was completely bare before him he reached for one of the many decorative pillows that rested upon the divan and tossed it to the ground between his feet.

"Get on your knees," he commanded. Emma obeyed immediately, a swell of desire cresting within her as she watched him collect the bead that clung to the tip of his member onto his thumb and bring it to her lips.

"You've such an enchanting mouth, love," he praised as he ran his arousal coated thumb along the seam before parting her lips, urging her to take the sample of his taste. Emma sucked his thumb into her mouth and watched his eyes fall shut as he checked the control of his desire. The surge of power she felt at the knowledge that such a simple act could cause him to lose himself was every bit as intoxicating to her senses as the brine of his essence on her tongue.

Having collected himself, Killian fixed his gaze upon her once more as he extracted his thumb from her mouth and bid with dark eyes and low whisper, "Be a good lass and use that enchanting mouth to your service your Master."

Emma leaned forward on her knees and replaced his hand with her own around his hardened length. She'd done this a few times in their brief months together. Killian had patiently encouraged her as she had explored him with her mouth and tongue, learning his preferences and familiarizing herself with those places that sparked the greatest reactions of his desire. Confident in her ministrations, Emma began to run her tongue along the underside of his manhood and kept her eyes focused with his as she took him fully into her mouth.

His head fell back against the cushions of the divan, and the groan that reverberated through him sent a rush of pooling heat to her already aching center. As mouth and tongue worked in tandem with her hand along his length, she heard Killian's breathing change to shallow pants as he buried his hand into hair, guiding her into a quicker rhythm. Looking down at her once more, she was met with the midnight hue of his wanton gaze causing her to adjust her position as she sought relief from the building lust between her thighs.

Perceptive as ever, Killian gave her a wicked smirk as he panted, "Does it make you hot and aching to serve your Master this way?" She could only nod in response as she took him further into her mouth, forcing a moan from him. "Show me," he challenged. "Touch yourself, darling, then show me how wet this makes you."

Emma slipped her hand between her thighs even as she kept the steady rhythm of her mouth over his member, a moan escaping from her at the welcomed friction of her fingers against the sensitive flesh of her sex.

"Give me your hand, love," Killian commanded, and Emma whimpered at the loss as she extended her glistening hand towards him. Catching her wrist, he brought her hand to his mouth and sucked the arousal from each finger sending an assault of fresh desire through her.

Moans tore from her throat, the vibrations of which rippled over Killian's manhood still being lavished by her lips and tongue. She felt him go rigid as he groaned around her fingers and she refocused her efforts to bring him to completion.

"Wait! Stop!" he cried out as he pulled roughly at her hair, forcing her to release him from her mouth.

"Have I done something wrong?" she questioned.

"Not at all, love," he assured as he attempted to regulate his breathing and school his control. Meeting her puzzled gaze, he again ran his thumb over her now swollen lips. "You're so beautiful with your mouth wrapped around me, darling, but this isn't the slick heat I want to spill myself into." His look of pure sin sent a shiver of intrigue through her as she wondered what he had in mind.

Assisting her to her feet as he stood from the divan, he firmly placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, walking them towards the balcony ledge as he nipped and sucked along her neck and shoulder.

Emma felt his hand at the base her neck as his mouth reached her ear, with a hot, breathy command he said, "Grab onto the ledge," as he bent her over, pressing her downward as he positioned himself between her legs.

She could sense that he was still keeping himself in check so as to not cross over that line of _good form_ he had established for himself when it came to their intimacy together. A line that Emma knew needed to be snapped, prompting her confess, "I'm yours, Killian. Take me as you desire."

The growl that pulled from his throat was as visceral as his need to claim her, and Emma was suddenly filled and stretched as he plunged himself into her again and again. She felt his hand claw a path from the back of her neck down the length of her back, meeting the other as they each gripped her hips in order to keep her placed exactly as he required.

He'd never taken her this way before, confessing that he preferred to see the ecstasy of her release upon her face when he brought her to completion, but this coupling was not about her pleasure. Which was why the rapid rate in which she actually reached her peaked had taken her by surprise. Barely able to recognize the precipice before his hand reached around and grazed her sensitive bud with his fingers, careening her over the edge.

Sparks of intense white burst behind her eyes and his grip on her hip tightened, holding her secure as her legs threatened to give way. The rhythmic sounds of their meeting flesh as he drove himself into her with fresh vigor and desperation were punctuated by his cries of possession.

"You're mine, Emma," he professed in grunts through grit teeth. "Say it, love. Say you're mine."

"I'm yours, Killian. I'm yours," she declared again and again as he spent himself with a guttural cry, bathing her walls with his seed, further laying his claim to her.

As her exhaustion threatened collapse, she felt him withdraw and then lift her up into his arms. Tender kisses and utterances of praise whispered into her hair and upon her forehead.

"You're amazing, Emma," he revered as he laid her gently in their bed, collecting her into his arms once he had the chance to settle himself beside her. "I didn't hurt you, did I, darling?" he questioned, fresh concern lacing his words.

"No," Emma assured. "It was incredible."

"Aye, it was," he concurred. "Thank you, love."

"Anytime," she offered cheekily as she pat his bare chest, drawing out a chuckle from him.

They remained tangled together for long moments, Emma tracing a nonsensical pattern through his chest hair as he caressed the length of her arm. She could tell he had something on his mind. It wasn't the same simmering tensions he'd been hiding from her, but rather a resolve he needed to share.

"What is it?" she whispered, keeping the light caress of her fingertips moving over his heart.

"I have to go after Teach," he said, placing a hand over hers and cradling it against his chest. "It's about more than just the goods he's pilfering. He's hurting good men. The last ship came back with only three survivors. He executed the rest as a message to me. I can't let that stand, love. I have to stop him."

Emma knew there would be no talking him out of it, even if she wanted to. He was right. Teach had to be stopped, and what Killian needed from her now was her understanding and support - despite her trepidation.

"How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes," he answered firmly, but then softened as he gently cupped her chin and tilted her face upward to meet his gaze. "But not a day will go by that I won't think of you."

"Good," she replied before bestowing a long, languid kiss upon his lips.

Lips that held a mischievous smile as he seductively offered, "And when I return, I'll return the favor you bestowed upon me tonight."

"Oh, will you now?" she responded with a raised brow as she bit teasingly at her bottom lip.

"Aye," he affirmed, rolling her onto her back as he lavished kisses down her throat. "Perhaps, I'll act as your own personal genie. Granting your every wish and desire," he suggested, already making good on his promises of fulfilled desires as he worked her over with his hands and mouth.

"In that case," she panted, meeting his gaze with heartfelt sincerity as she commanded, "hurry back to me, Killian."

"As you wish, love."


End file.
